Holly (Video Game)
Holly is one of the Fables that appears in The Wolf Among Us. She is the owner of the Trip Trap bar, and also appears in the Book of Fables. When her sister went missing, Grendel went to the Woodlands to try and ask Crane for help. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Holly is first seen at the Trip Trap bar, which she owns, along with Grendel when Bigby arrives to look for the Woodsman. She steps out of the backroom and behind the bar where Grendel is sitting. She is irritated by Bigby's presence and poorly lies when asked about where the Woodsman is. She goes so far as to deny ever knowing him. She and Grendel continue to antagonize Bigby and deny the Woodsman ever being there until the sound of a toilet flushing is heard from the backroom. The Woodsman walks out and eventually engages in conversation with Bigby. Grendel interrupts and threatens him, after sharing his disgust at Bigby and Snow White's inaction in finding Holly's sister who has been missing for weeks. Bigby jokingly tells him to stop because it'll scare Holly. Holly slyly replies "don't worry about me" and dispels her glamour to reveal she's a large troll. After Grendel is defeated by Bigby, he demands Holly pour him a shot of whiskey to which she fearfully complies while staring at Grendel whimpering on the floor. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Holly is again seen at the Trip Trap when Bigby and Snow White go there to inform her of her sister Lily's death. Grendel is present as well as Jack Horner who is asking an irritated Holly if she has darts for the dartboard, claiming he needs entertainment. When Bigby enters, Grendel and Holly are fearful, while Jack is pleased at what might follow. Jack reveals that Holly and Grendel were discussing taking matters into their own hands since the Business Office is ineffectual. Jack brings up the body that was found in the river, stating that two fables are now dead, and Holly's sister is still missing. This leads Holly to ask if Bigby has any updates on Lily's whereabouts and he tells her that the body found in the river was hers. Grendel starts berating Bigby and Snow, but, stops when a visibly upset Holly crushes a glass in her hand. Initially Holly tells Bigby and Snow to get out. But, after Snow White presents the brooch Lily was wearing, she asks Grendel to leave so she can talk to them. She explains that she and her sister didn't talk much and that Lily got swept away by the city. Eventually, she reveals that Lily went into prostitution to pay off debt and worked at The Pudding and Pie strip club run by Georgie Porgie. She then asks if she can have Lily's body in order to cremate it as part of an old world troll ritual and Bigby can either promise her the body, say he'll check with Crane first or deny her request due to the body being evidence. Regardless, Snow White will take her down to the Business Office to make preparations for a funeral. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Holly is present at her sister Lily's funeral along with Grendel, Vivian, Nerissa and Snow White who is giving a eulogy. Soon, Holly notices Bigby and demands that he leaves and has no right to be there. She mistakenly believes that Bigby is responsible for throwing Lily's body down the Witching Well, but, Snow informs her that it was actually Crane 's doing. Regardless, she will claim that Bigby doesn't truly care about Lily and at the first sign of trouble, he should leave. Vivian and Nerissa take her to continue with the funeral while Bigby talks to Snow. Afterward, Holly notices Bigby and the Tweedle Twins and is enraged at their presence interrupting Lily's funeral. She dispels her glamour and means to fight them. When Tweedledee jokingly implores her not to make a fuss over Lily since she's "just a dead whore", Holly charges at them, but, is quickly shot down and falls to the floor. Later at the Business Office when Bigby asks about Holly and Grendel's condition, Dr.Swineheart tells him they'll both be fine and he's given them a dose of medicine to help them rest. Holly refused to tell him where she lived, so he instead let Grendel escort her to the Trip Trap. When Bigby later goes to the Trip Trap to search through Lily's things for a lead on where to find Crane, he is instead greeted by Grendel and The Woodsman. Grendel informs him that Holly is in the backroom asleep from the medicine Dr. Swineheart gave them and that she can't be woken up. After The Woodsman angrily leaves and Grendel passes out, Bigby goes into the backroom to find Holly asleep. He finds a box filled with Lily's possessions and starts to look through them when Holly drowsily wakes from her sleep. At first, she mistakes him for the Woodsman, but, soon realizes it's Bigby. Still half asleep, she tells him the bar is closed, but, she knows he won't leave as he always does whatever he wants. She asks if Bigby truly cares about the "strays" like herself, Lily and Grendel and then asks why he's really going after Lily's killer. Whatever reason Bigby gives, she tells him to "hold on to whatever bullshit excuse you tell yourself...I'm counting on you. So don't have anymore fuck-ups" and goes back to sleep. In Sheep's Clothing Holly does not appear in this episode. Cry Wolf TBA Book of Fables Entry Holly is a no-nonsense kind of troll, and the owner of the Trip Trap Bar. She's glamoured to appear human, but her patrons know better. Holly takes good care of her regulars, often the downtrodden Fables with little to spare, but she has no patience for the Fabletown government that has done nothing to locate her missing sister. Appearances *''Faith'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''Cry Wolf'' Category:Book of Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive